I am your master
by Min-Min-chan
Summary: Yusuke asks the most important questions of all time...what does Hiei think about? Why is the fire demon so quite all the time? And who will be the fire demons slave? How far will the detective go to find the answers to his questions. that is if he does get his answers... Rated M for strong adult language and suggested adult situations. Suggests KuramaXHiei and YusukeXKuwabara.
1. Chapter 1

**I am your master.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho at all. **

**A/N: As most of you know I am the author of The Red Bird an ongoing crossover. Well during one of the chapters my mind started to work and well I decided to do a one-shot (that might turn into three chapters, depending on things) on my least favorite character who I most relate to, don't ask who that works. So I thank you for taking your time on reading my lovely 2 am story and all reviews are welcome with a smile and open hug ^v^ enjoy.  
P.S. message me if you would like a second chapter thankies ^^.**

Ever since they met, everyone had the same question in their heads, what goes on in Hieis mind. The fire demon was quite when they first met and hasn't changed at all, sure he become powerful and found a "friend" in Kurama, but unlike said boy and his other comrades Hiei hasn't changed, always the same quite, short-tempered, third eye, fire demon.

"Okay that's it I can't take it anymore!" Yusuke shouted form his spot on the couch.

"What are you shouting about now Yusuke?" Kurama asked walking into his home, he and Hiei agreed to move in together as roommates.

"The detective is being a pain in the ass." Hiei said looking at Kurama and then back at said boy sitting in front of him.

"How long have you been here Yusuke?" Kurama asked noting that Kuwabara was nowhere in sight.

"Since noon." Yusuke answered without breaking eye contact with Hiei as though his life depended on it, Kurama looked at the clock in the kitchen he was surprised that his home was still in one piece, and he couldn't believe that Yusuke had been here for over three hours just looking at Hiei.

"Yusuke why are you here?" Kurama called out from the kitchen.

"Kuwabara said he was stopping by on the way home to take us all out…..class was let out early and I came over. Didn't expect to see short stuff here doing nothing as always." Yusuke answered the question still not looking away from Hiei.

"Okay, so back to the first question what can't you take anymore?" Kurama asked coming into view as he stepped into the living room gently placing his jacket over the back of a chair he was standing behind.

"Him." Yusuke said pointing to Hiei as though that explained everything in the world.

"What about Hiei?" Kurama asked wondering how they all worked together in the past.

"What is he thinking, he rarely ever talks and when he does it's like five or six words at the most." Yusuke said with aggravation lining his voice as he gripped his head and messed up his head.

"Don't think too hard detective." Hiei mocked Yusuke with a small grin.

"You bastard what the hell are you thinking, what the fuck is going on in that mind of yours?" Yusuke asked narrowing his eyes to Hieis forehead as thought that might help somehow.

"Yusuke, I'm sure that even the sanest person doesn't want to know what's going through Hieis mind. No offence of course Hiei." Kurama said to both his friends, Hiei grunted and then looked at Yusuke watching him go nuts over what he was going through Hieis mind.

"You've never been curious about why he barely ever says anything?" Yusuke asked Kurama as he turned on the red-head.

"Well Yusuke I must admit there was a time when I did wonder what Hiei thought about, but that passed and now I just respect that he doesn't say much. It's who he is." Kurama said deciding to remove himself from the conversation by heading to the stairs. "I have some work to do. Please inform me when Kuwabara arrives." Kurama told both boys as he disappeared up the steps. Hiei and Kurama bought a two story house with four bedrooms and three and a half bathroom.

"Ugh damnit all!" Yusuke shouted once more as he glared at Hiei hoping something had changed. "Common what are you thinking?" Yusuke asked Hiei who raised an eyebrow. "Now what? Wanna doggie biscuit Fido?" Yusuke asked receiving a glare from the shorter male as he stood up and left after Kurama.

"Hey common!" Yusuke called out after Hiei. "Damn you Hiei." Yusuke said mainly to himself as he sat back on the couch and turned on the TV to pass the time until Kuwabara got off.

"Yes Hiei?" Kurama asked feeling the presence of the fire demon at his door way. Kurama had his room set up with his bed next to his closet and his desk in front of the window.

"That damned detective is becoming annoying." Hiei said walking into Kuramas room and settled himself on his bed.

"Hiei you have your own room." Kurama said stopping what he was doing to turn around in his chair to face Hiei.

"You were interested to?" He asked referring to the answer Kurama gave Yusuke.

"Yes I was." Kurama answered, he had no reason to hide anything from Hiei and he had no reason to lie to Hiei either. "Why are you asking me?" Kurama asked finding that the way Hiei was acting a bit out of character.

"Why come you never asked?" Hiei asked him, Kurama blinked at his roommate and thought that he heard a bit of concern in his voice. Kurama stood up from his chair and sat next to Hiei on his bed.

"Because unlike our friend downstairs I have respect for you on a different level than Yusuke does. And that includes your private life; I only ask the questions I know you won't mind answering." Kurama answered thinking it cute for the fire demon to be acting like this. Kruama gave himself a mental shake, how could he use such a word to describe the one person in his life, aside from his family, he was in love with. "Hiei why does this sudden news bother you?" Kurama asked the fire demon to take his mind off of the love he'll never have.

"It doesn't bother me." Hiei protested.

'_Sure it doesn't.' _ Kurama thought to himself but thought it best not to verbalize that thought.

"Kurama." Hiei called him away from his thoughts.

"Yes Hiei?" Kurama looked at the fire demon next to him; he was so adorable how he acted as though nothing got to him.

"You were thinking about me weren't you?" Hiei asked looking at the fox who froze, how had he been caught he'd been so careful not to let his thoughts show. Deciding that he should speak Kurama opened his mouth to say something only to see Yusuke walk into his room.

"Yes?" Kurama asked the boy, never being so thankful that Yusuke had such bad timing in his life.

"I was calling you, Kuwabra's here and he says we're going to a bar." Yusuke said grinning from ear to ear and then looked at Hiei.

"What is it detective?" Hiei asked looking away from Kurama to look at Yusuke.

"Let's make a bet."

"Oh no." Kurama said with worry evident in his voice.

"What kind of bet?" Hiei asked smiling; Kurama feared the humor that he heard in Hieis voice.

"If you get drunk before me you have to tell me why you're always so damned quite." Yusuke said as though he would easily win hands down.

"And when you become drunk before me?" Hiei asked with confidence that he wouldn't lose to Yusuke.

"Ha, I don't think I've ever seen you even touch alcohol before so this bet is mine hands down. But I suppose if you even win you could…order the loser around for a week." Yusuke said thinking about a prize Hiei would be interested in.

"Umm Yusuke aren't you and Hiei the only ones doing this bet?" Kurama asked deciding he should get dressed but stopped short of his closet as he listened to the two.

"Fuck no, Kuwabara and you are in on this bet." Yusuke said to the fox.

"But I never agreed to anything like this." Kurama said with slight horror. Drinking until he was drunk? He knew it was possible to become intoxicated off of wine but he didn't want to find out how many glasses it took, and suddenly the commercial of 'how many licks does it take to get to the center of the tootsie pop?' popped into his mind, shaking away the thought he concentrated on the conversation before him .

"But you're curious." Yusuke said.

"I told you I was, therefor making it past tense Yusuke." Kurama corrected his friend. "And I drink wine and **only** wine." Kurama made a point to emphasize his drink.

"Yeah, yeah, all the more reason for you to help us." Yusuke told him.

"Okay think of it this way, someone has to be sober to drive you all back home safely." Kurama countered hoping that would help his cause some.

"Kuwabara already had a cab for us; all we have to do is call the number….or have the bar call for us." Yusuke said laughing at the memory when he and Kuwabara got drunk and had to have the bar owner call them a cab.

"Yes, well I refuse to become intoxicated for some stupid bet." Kurama decided to put his foot down, he didn't want to wake up with a pounding headache and questions about why his body was pained in the oddest places.

"Oh common Kurama, you afraid that if Hiei somehow manages to win he'll pick you to be his slave for the week?" Yusuke asked which caused the red-head to lightly blush and turn his back to the two in his room. Hiei smiled at the sight of the fox and his reaction to Yusukes suggestion, even though it was true and the detective didn't know it. Hiei looked at Yusuke and held out his hand.

"Deal." He said.

"Hell yeah!" Yusuke said taking Hieis hand and shaking it, Kurama turned to face both boys just in time to see them dropping their hands, he was going to kill Yusuke and then Hiei for this stupid bet and dragging him into it. Kurama chewed both Hiei and Yusuke out for added him in this stupid bet that he never asked to be a part of the guys changed and headed off to get something to eat at a local restaurant.

"Dude this feels odd." Kuwabara complained he looked around to see other people staring at him and his group as they sat down to eat. He'd been out with the others before but he never had people stare at them.

"Aww what-the-fuck-ever, suck it up and keep eating. We'll want to be full of food when we win." Yusuke said as he slapped his friend on the back with a big smile plastered on his face. Kuwabara and Kurama both looked at each other and shook their heads, they knew that when it came down to drinking Yusuke had everyone bet hands down.

"I suggested you two make a bet, not add me and Kurama in on it." Kuwabara complained again.

"Dude come off it. We already shook on it your lives hang in the balance of you being able to hold your drinks." Yusuke told them taking a huge bite of his hamburger. Kuwabara order a stake with a side order of fries and mash potatoes, Yusuke order a double hamburger with extra cheese with fries. Hiei ordered soup, and Kurama ordered a salad not really feeling up to eating too much. Especially if he was getting drunk, he shook his head and saw a group of girls looking at him and his friends.

"What time does this bar open?" Kurama asked giving the girls a smile.

"Six so we have about thirty minutes left." Yusuke answered while chewing his burger.

'_Honestly doesn't he have any manners?' _ Kurama asked himself ignoring his friend and focusing on his own food in front of him. It was only four o'clock when he came home and about five minutes after that when Kuwabara arrived, the boys still had to get dressed which took longer than Kurama had expected, but Yusuke claimed that he didn't have the shirt he wanted to wear that night, so Kuwabara had to drive Yusuke the thirty minutes to their home and back to Kuramams only to find Yusukes shirt in Kuwabaras room. So there was an hour burned, but then Yusuke suggested that they get something to eat before the "contest" and threw some ideas around only to come up with a restaurant that was across the street from the bar. Kurama sighed as he looked out the window at his fate, the bars name even made him sigh, _The Hot Spot._ Why would anyone want to call their bar that, it then took Yusukes explanation to help Kurama understand. The bar was once a strip club and when it went out of business the new owner didn't want to change the name and just left it as it was, Yusuke even said that they kept the poles up.

"Hey earth to Kurama." Yusuke called out waving a hand in front of the foxes face to get his attention.

"Sorry yes?" Kurama asked looking at Yusuke.

"You okay?" Yusuke asked, Kurama lightly glared at his friend he didn't think he'd have to answer that question seeing as how he was forced into this bet without a thought or even a say on if he wanted to be in it or not. "What?" Yusuke asked.

"No, Yusuke I am not okay." Kurama answered his friend with sternness in his voice.

"Dude come on, it's just one little bet and it'll be over before you know it." Yusuke said looking at Hiei who ignored Yusuke.

"Fine." Kurama gave into the fact his friend was right. As much as he had faith in Hiei, he had never seen the fire demon consume anything with alcohol in it. So the chances of Hiei actually winning were slim.

Of course everyone can be wrong about a person they thought they knew better than anyone else. Kurama and Kuwabara sat at the bar resting their heads on the counter as Yusuke and Hiei shot back drink after drink after drink. Kurama couldn't believe it; Hiei was showing no signs of being drunk or even close to being drunk. The guys had finished eaten and paid for dinner, Kuwabara took a spot in line at the bar as Kurama and Hiei followed a very joyous Yusuke. Never in his life had he seen someone so happy to see another become drunk over a little bet, Kurama shook his head and looked at Kuwabara who felt the same way he did, pissed, annoyed and a tad bit scared of who Hiei might pick if he won that was. Once inside everyone started off with three shots of Tequila and picked their drinks of course Kuramas was red wine as always. Kuwabara had an _Irish car bomb_, Yusuke had his trusted _Zombie _drink, and Hiei chose a drink that no one would have picked him for which was straight Vodka. The group was shocked at the order but didn't say anything about it and let the fire demon be; when their drinks got to them Kurama was already starting to feel light headed. Said boy only lasted about five rounds before he opted himself out, Kuwabara wasn't too far behind him as the seventh round came about he went to the bath to vomit his food and sit out next to the fox.

"'upid tee is." _(Translation: stupid three eyes)_ Yusuke slurred out causing both Kumara and Kawabata to look at each other and then at Yusuke, they saw that Yusuke was swaying in his own seat. The boys kept going on without Kumara and Kawabata, if Kumara kept track the drinks coming their way would suggest that they were going on their thirtieth round, Kuwabara and Kurama shook their heads and were shocked at the winner being Hiei.

"Are you done detective?" Hiei asked Yusuke as he downed his drink, Kuwabara stared at Hiei with his jaw dropped. How he was able to still talk correctly….no not even talk correctly, how was Hiei even able to sit up right?

"What the hell?" A drunken Kuwabara asked Kurama who shook his head. Even the fox was curious as to how Hiei was sober; of course the word sober flew out the window when Yusuke feel out of his seat and Hieis feet hit the floor. Immediately the fire demon begun to sway, lightly shaking his head, which the fox soon cursed at the action, Kurama flagged down a bartender.

"Yes, could you….call a ab…cab for us?" Kurama asked him trying his best to not slur his words; the fox knew he was drunk but not as drunk as Yusuke or Hiei who seemed to be losing a battle with gravity.

"Sure." The guy said walking over to the phone and dialed the number, he then nodded over at Kurama and the others letting them know that the cab was already out front.

'_I suppose Yusuke was right about one thing,'_ Kurama thought to himself as he walked over to Hiei.

"Need any help?" He asked the demon who looked at him and smiled…_'he's drunk.'_ Kurama thought to himself and walked close to Hiei in case he fell. Kurama felt bad for leaving Kuwabara with an overly drunk Yusuke who kept making kissy faces at the other boy while saying the oddest things and groping Kuwabara in the most disturbed places.

It was two in the morning when the boys got outside Kuwabara took a deep breath of air and held back the urge to vomit again. Kurama however enjoyed the feeling of the crisp air that consumed them, leading the group to the cab that was waving them to come over he helped Hiei and Yusuke to the cab. Following Kuwabara into the back Kurama told the driver their address and let him do is job wondering if Yusuke will drop the silly topic now that he lost. Fifteen minutes later the cab pulled up to the house, Kuwabara got Yusuke out and Kurama paid and tipped the driver, after that was done he helped Hiei out of the car and up the steps.

"Kuwabara if you feel the need to vomit please rush to the bathroom." Kurama told the orange-haired boy watching as is face turned from its usual flesh color to green after nodding okay to the fox. Kuwabara dragged Yusuke his room and dropped Yusuke onto his bed as he collapsed beside the touchy feel detective who kept saying the oddest things.

"Kuchara…lets ve um un..." _(Translation: Kuwabara lets have some fun)_ Yusuke slurred his words again laughing loudly.

"Knock it off idiot." Kuwabara said.

"Owww….you in't veta urt me..." _(Translation: you didn't have to hurt me)_ Yusuke complained causing Kurama to smile as he helped the fire demon up to his room.

"You're room." Hiei ordered.

"Okay." Kurama said passing Hieis room and heading toward his, Kurama hoped he locked the door as he gently placed Hiei on his bed and headed to the bathroom. Kurama walked out of the bathroom dressed for bed and found Hiei dead asleep on his bed shirtless and almost pant less.

"Oh Hiei what to do with you?" Kurama asked himself as he finished undressing the fire demon who groaned, Kurama tossed a mental coin to close his room door as he heard loud moans from downstairs. It seemed that even a drunk Yusuke gets what he wants. Kurama looked at the door and then thought about the steps deciding he wouldn't hear anything once he fell asleep Kurama get into bed with the fire demon and was off in lala land the instant his head hit the pillow.

"Don't you ever turn that damned thing off?" Hieis groggy voice sounded next to Kurama who woke up to his alarm clock going off and hearing Yusuke downstairs, Kurama feared to look at his clock, but new he had to in order to set order in his home. Rolling over to face his desk he grimaced seeing that the time read _7:15_ a.m. He was going to kill Yusuke first and go back to sleep.

"Wake up!" Yusuke yelled from downstairs, even though it was only Saturday people were still asleep, deciding that now wasn't the time to think of sleep Kurama pushed the overs off of him and sat up. He let out a groan and held his head, but what Kurama was feeling was nothing compared to the pain Hiei was feeling the fire demon was still laying down covering he head with a pillow trying to drown out the sound of a yelling Yusuke, once that proved to fail Hiei removed the pillow and sat up.

"Shut up you damned, idiotic detective!" Hiei shouted out which only proved to be more painful for him than anyone else as he cradled his head with his hands. "Stupid idiotic detective should have killed him when I had the chance." Hiei grumbled to himself pushing his body away from Kuramas bed and heading to the door.

"Shall we tell him who won?" Kurama asked Hiei walking next to the fire demon as he escorted him downstairs, instantly Kurama smelt tea and coffee being made and found Kuwabara in the kitchen. "Thank you so much." Kurama thanked the other with a kind smile.

"No problem, figured we all needed a good hangover remedy." Kuwabara explained to Kurama after shooting Yusuke a glare.

"Yeah, yeah shut up. So who won?" Yusuke asked turning to face the others as Hiei stood next to him. Both Kuwabara and Kurama pointed to Hiei, which only proved to shock Yusuke who demanded for prof which they gave him via their phones.

"_I'm sa user." _A drunken Yusuke sounded happy to say that.

"_This was idiotic as always."_ Hies voice calmly sounded from the phone as the background sound filled the house with nose.

" 'I'm sa user?' What the fuck does that mean?" Yusuke asked.

"Translation: 'I'm the loser.'" Kuwabara told Yusuke with a glare.

"The hell? You cheated I want a redo!" Yusuke shouted and pointed a finger at Hiei.

"A deals a deal Yusuke." Kuramas voice sounded from next to Kuwabara who agreed.

"What-the-fuck-ever, fine which one of us will be you "slave" for the week?" Yusuke asked crossing his arms as he looked at Hiei, who seemed to be enjoying the looks on Kuwabara and Kuramas faces.

"Well since you ask so nicely detective…you." Hiei said with a smile tuning to look at Yusuke.

"Ha so Kurama there ya…me?" Yusuke asked in shock as he turned to look at the fire demon who had the world's biggest grin on his face.

"Yes you."

"You little…"

"Now, now Yusuke this was your idea and there are only three of us." Kurama said, relived that he was not the one to be picked. Yet he was angered that he wasn't pick, Kuwabara on the other hand seemed to also be angered but not about not being picked.

"Shove it fox boy." Yusuke said causing Kuwabara to grimace and Kurama to smile.

"Get on your hands and knees." Hiei ordered Yusuke, the raven-haired boy turned to look at Hiei in shock at the sudden order as did the others who could only wonder what was going through his mind now.

"The hell, why?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm the master, down now." Hiei said with venom in his voice, he then smirked as he saw the detective do as he was told while mumbling something about killing the fire demon once this was all over. Of course by then Yusuke might like being a slave of sorts.

"Yes you pain in the ass, short as hell, crazy being that exists on this planet." Yusuke told him. He looked up at Hiei.

"Shut your eyes." Hiei ordered causing Kurama and Kuwabara to look at each other in question and then back at their friends.

"What the fuck are you gonna do to me?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing idiot just do as I tell you." Hiei commanded Yusuke who closed his eyes. Hiei walked over to the couch and picked up something.

"Is that…." Kuwabaras voice trailed off after feeling Hiei glare at him. He attached the thing in his hands around Yusukes neck and fastened it tightly almost to the point of choking the detective.

"What the hell is this?" Yusuke asked after Hiei was done and opened his eyes, he looked back at his friends. Kuwabara was laughing his ass off whereas Kurama was hiding a smile behind he cup of tea. "What?" Yusuke asked standing up. He turned to look down at Hiei with a glare in his eyes.

"Yes my slave?" Hiei asked with a smirk.

"Jerk, what the fuck did you put around my neck?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke could you come here please?" Kurama called out not being able to resist the joke.

"Sure whatever." Yusuke said as he turned to walk over to Kurama only to be yanked back by his neck and fall to the ground. "What the hell?" Yusuke asked the others who started to laugh; he looked up at an approaching Hiei who held his hand out to show a black leash. Yusuke placed a hand around his neck and felt studs popping out from something leathery, his eyes widened at the sudden realization. "A fucking collar?!" He yelled out causing Kuwabara to laugh harder to the point he fell to the ground.

"Yes, after all I am your master." Hiei said with an eerie smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: My slave**

**Thank you for waiting, I hope that you two like this just as much as the first one, and again just pm me if you'd like another chapter, I promise you I'll get that one up faster than the this one. Thank you again for you **** 3**

"The fuck Hiei, I don't wanna wear this thing!" Yusuke yelled as he tugged at the collar that was around his neck, he shot both his friends dirty looks and muttering cures all the while.

"Yusuke it is only for a week, I am sure that you and Hiei can last that long without killing one another." Kurama pitched in taking a sip of his tea as he looked between the two males. In truth neither of them could stand the other and Kurama had no idea why Hiei would pick someone he couldn't stand, but whatever the reason Kurama mentally prayed that his house stayed intact over the next week.

"Don't worry fox I have a few very good ideas in mind on how to keep Yusuke under control." Hiei said to his friend with a disturbed smile.

"Now hold on one fucking minute don't I get any say in this!?" Yusuke yelled to bring the attention back to him on the floor.

"Urameshi just deal with it." Kuwabara finally spoke up from his place next to the red-head with his coffee in hand.

"Shut up Kuwabara, if you were wearing a collar and had to be bossed around by shorty here you wouldn't just deal with it." Yusuke lashed out at his friend while shoving a thumb in Hieis direction.

"Yusuke I understand that you're upset, but again a deal is a deal and you two did shake on this ordeal of yours. You should have known that, somewhere in the back of your mind, if Hiei won he'd pick you." Kurama informed the young detective who was still on the ground pouting like a little kid who didn't get his way.

"Shove it fox." Yusuke shot back and turned his back to the group.

"Get up." Hiei ordered Yusuke by tugging on the leash.

"Fuck you." Yusuke told Hiei who glared at him; Hiei gave the leash a rough pull causing Yusuke to fall flat on his back, knocking the air out of him momentarily.

"Up…now." Hiei ordered Yusuke once again. This time it was Yusuke turn to glare up at Hiei, deciding that it was best for him to do as he was told; Yusuke stood up and dusted himself off.

"Happy you frickin prick?" Yusuke asked Hiei who simply gave his disturbed smile.

"You are to address me as master." Hiei told Yusuke, this caused Kurama and Kuwabara to look at Hiei as though he lost his mind. Sure Yusuke had lost the bet and what not, but being Yusuke there was no way in hell he'd bow down to Hiei.

"Fine…you're still a fucking prick." Yusuke said. Hiei smiled once again and then looked over Yusuke's shoulder at Kurama and Kuwabara who seemed to have forgotten how to speak.

"Yusuke…." Kurama started.

"You're seriously gonna call him master?" Kuwabara finished for his friend.

"Are you two worried about me?" Yusuke asked trying his best to play the part of a helpless damsel.

"Honestly?" Kurama asked as he looked at Kuwabara who looked at him and then back at the other two.

"Yeah."

"I'm worried about my home." Kurama said a bit sheepish.

"And you two do have a…history of wanting to kill each other." Kurwabara added.

Yusuke looked at both his friends in shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, and how could the two people he trusted the most turn out to be this cold-hearted. He was in serious shit here with Hiei being his master, who knew what the short-three-eyed demon had in mind for the next week. But Yusuke played it off as though the sudden news didn't bother him at all and shrugged his shoulders. "What's the worse this little imp can do?" Yusuke asked shoving a thumb in Hiei direction.

Yusuke soon cursed himself for asking such a stupid question. "'Yeah what's the worse he could do?' I ask, gee if I knew it'd be this fucking bad I would have put up more of a fight, but what's the point now?"

"Talking to yourself isn't going to get anything done my slave." Hiei mused from his seat looking at Yusuke from his high and mighty chair.

"Up yours." Yusuke snapped flipping Hiei off, Yusuke sat back on his hinged legs using the back of his forearm to wipe the sweat off his forehead. After breakfast Hiei soon set Yusuke to work, it started off with his new slave cleaning the house top to bottom. This included all the four rooms, even after the fifteen minutes of Kurama and Hiei going back and forth about it not being right for Yusuke to clean his room and that it was alright for him to skip his room and so on. The fox finally gave in seeing that Hiei wasn't going to take no for an answer. It practically took Yusuke all day to clean the entire house and after that Hiei had Yusuke bathe him. And once that was done Yusuke was back to cleaning Hieis bathroom…which is where he currently sat on the tile floor taking a short breather. Hiei on the other had sat proudly sat in his desk chair as he watched Yusuke clean.

"You missed a spot." Hiei said smugly as Yusuke turned to send ice cold glares his way.

"I fucking hate you!" Yusuke yelled out as he went back to his cleaning.

Meanwhile Kurama and Kuwabara were downstairs in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"I feel a bit sorry for Yusuke." Kurama openly admitted keeping his focus on the carrot he was cutting up.

"Don't be." Kuwabara said coolly as though Yusuke deserved to be punished this way.

"He is still a friend." Kurama pointed out. Kuwabara closed the refrigerator door with the heel of his foot; he walked over to Kurama and placed the milk, cheese, butter, meat, and the other vegetables down.

"He maybe our friend, but he asked for all of this." Kuwabara told the fox as he turned to face the stove and turn it on.

"Yes this I understand, but I suppose I am just worried about what will take place over the next few days." Kurama said grabbing another vegetable and begun to cut that one up.

"You just wanted it to be you." Kuwabara teased the red-head who lost control of the knife which skinned his finger. "Oh shit, you okay man?" Kuwabara asked suddenly at Kuramas side.

"Yes, there is nothing to worry about. It is merely skinned, no bleeding." Kurama said washing both his hands and the knife off.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Don't be, in truth yes I did want Hiei to pick me…but that is fine. It is better if I just keep thoughts like that to myself." Kurama confessed to his friend.

"Kurama, if you have those sort of feelin' for the creep. Just tell him." Kurama turned to look at Kuwabara in a questionable manor, had he just gotten love advice from self-proclaimed love doctor?

"Kuwabara in order to give one advice you should take your own first." Kurama said with his usual soft smile, he left Kuwabara standing there thinking about what he had just said and went back to cutting up the celery. Just then Yusuke came marching down stairs taking off his shirt in the process, he stopped short of his room which was located next to Kuwabaras room, and looked over at the two in the kitchen.

"When's dinner?" Yusuke asked placing a hand on the door knob.

"It should be ready within the hour." Kurama answered covering for a flushed Kuwabara who found a distraction with cooking the meat.

"Good I'm starved. Since I was forced to skip lunch!" Yusuke yelled up the stairs in hopes that Hiei would hear him.

"By the time you get out Yusuke dinner will be ready." Kurama softly smiled at his friend who walked into his room giving a grunt of awareness to what the red-head said, the door soon closed and within moments running water was heard. And as if timing was his perfection Hiei came waltzing down the steps and standing in the entrance of the kitchen.

"Yes Hiei?" Kurama asked once again focused on the task at hand.

"It looks nice." Hiei simply stated causing both Kuwabara and Kurama to stop what they were doing.

"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked.

"The food." Hiei said making his way over to the living room; he sat down in his seat, which faced the front door, kitchen, and back door at a perfect angle.

"Hiei is there something you wish to talk about?" Kurama asked again as he watched the fire demon walk off.

"No." He simply said. Kurama glanced at Kuwabara who seemed to be at a loss of words just as he was, Kurama decided to push it off until dinner was done and went back to working.

"Hot damn Kurama this is really good." Yusuke said stuffing his face of another fork full of the stir-fry he and Kuwabara had cooked.

"Thank you Yusuke, but Kuwabara helped me." Kurama explained gently nodding to the others direction.

"So this is where you've been learning to cook." Yusuke got out between bites of food as he elbowed his friend. It turned out that Yusuke took a bath and fell asleep; Kuwabara was sent in to wake him up while Kurama and Hiei set up the table in the dining area.

"I was happy to teach Kuwabara how to cook." Kurama said with a smile. "And Yusuke would it honestly kill you to not talk with your mouth open?" Kurama asked a bit annoyed that the young male still did not have an ounce of manors in him.

"Yeah it would." Yusuke answered him as he took another bite. Kurama let out a sigh as he too placed his food into his mouth. In all honesty the red-head liked moments like these, when all four of them were just together and getting along. He didn't care if it was eating, hanging out, or going out shopping...which reminded him.

"Hiei?" Kurama called his friends name after making sure he had rid all food from his mouth.

"Hmm?" Hiei answered as he lightly poked and prodded at his food.

"How is tomorrow?" He asked.

"Tomorrow for what?" Yusuke asked with yet another mouth full of food.

"We were to go cloth shopping for him tomorrow." Kurama answered as he mentally shook his head.

"It's fine." Hiei answered him as he took a third of the fork full of food and popped into his mouth.

"I still can't believe you don't eat." Yusuke said which received him a vicious glare from Hiei.

"He is still not use to human food." Kurama explained to Yusuke who finished off his first helping.

"And?" Yusuke asked as though there was more that needed to be explained. "You always go out of your way to cook more than needed, and he barely ever eats it." Yusuke said.

"Shut up slave." Hiei commanded Yusuke who stuck his tongue out and went to the kitchen to get more food. "You are the reason Kurama cooks more than needed." Hiei said as he continued to play with his food.

"I keep telling you, you do not have to force yourself to eat if you do not want to." Kurama told Hiei.

"And besides I'll be taking some over to sis's house." Kuwabara said with a smile.

"How is your sister Kuwabara?" Kurama asked taking another fork full, glade that the topic of the conversation had changed. But in truth the fox was curious to know how Shizuru was truly doing.

"She's good, I think her and Keiko just back from a trip from I think America." Kuwabara answered him thoughtfully.

"Keiko was with her?!" Yusukes voice sounded from behind the orange-haired boy.

"Yeah." Kuwabara answered tilting his head back to look at a fear stricken Yusuke.

"What is the matter Yusuke?" Kurama asked. The sudden behavior of their friend got their attention including Hieis.

"Every time they're together you're sister goes and says something to Keiko about me that isn't true…I swear her imagination is just as wild as yours." Yusuke ranted as he plopped down in his seat with his food in front of him.

"So?" Kuwabara asked.

"So nothing, who knows what you're sister told her this time." Yusuke said lightly pouting. Kurama shook his head and continued to eat as he listened to his friends go on and on about Shizuru and her many stories about Yusuke and how Keiko always believes them, it was truly entertaining to the fox and Hiei who was picking at his food.

Once everyone helped clean up the dishes and put food away, Kurama dismissed himself to his room for some homework that needed his attention more than the guys did. Shortly after that Hiei was the second to leave the living room for his room which, thanks to Yusuke, was spotless and cleaner than ever before. Kurwabara and Yusuke sat back and relaxed by watching a horror movie with popcorn, soda, and homemade candy.

"This is why I love coming to Kuramas, everything a guy could ever want right here." Yusuke said lifting his soda and the candy. Kuwabara laughed at Yusukes comment but agreed, he took a swig of his soda tilting his head to the side.

"Yo, Urameshi?"

"What?"

"We've seen this movie before." Kuwabara stated as the sound of a woman screaming bloody murder was soon followed by the sound of a baby crying.

"Really?" Yusuke asked not really noticing.

"Yeah, Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Kuwabara said, he and Yusuke watched the movie at least twenty times and knew every line to the movie.

"What-the-fuck-ever I like this movie so if you wanna be a pansy ass then leave." Yusuke said downing the rest of his soda and taking a handful of popcorn.

"You're impossible." Kuwabara muttered to himself.

"I'm right here damnit!" Yusuke yelled.

"Whatever Imma head off to bed, go to your room. I don't wanna wake up tomorrow with you in my bed again." Kuwabara ordered the raven-haired boy as he stood up and left. Yusuke stuck his tongue out at Kuwabara as his door closed behind him.

"I'm really getting tired of people bossin' me 'round like I'm some kinda slave…although I did lose the fucking bet…I bet those guys tricked me into saying that I lost just so they could laugh at me as Hiei bossed be 'round…" Yusuke looked at the T.V. and he watched Leatherface bury the sledgehammer into the back of his bosses head. Yusuke cringed at the sound of the human skull being broken open; he quickly searched the couch for the remote. Once said item was found he turned the T.V. off, Yusuke mentally admitted that he liked watching the movie with Kuwabara mainly because he was the only one who would watch it with him and not, a) freak him out with some creepy smile…Hiei or b) shudder in disgust at every person Letherface mutilated…Kurama. And also because if Yusuke became scared he knew Kuwabara wouldn't tease him of it…Yusuke knew there was another reason but he refused to think about it right now. The detective put the homemade candy and popcorn away and headed for his room.

Over the next few days Hiei don't bother with Yusuke, he was too busy anyway. Between Kurama dragging him out of the house to go shopping, which lasted the majority of the day, and then the day that followed that was a surprise visit from, Botan, Shizuru, Keiko, and Yukina. Kurama played host with help from Hiei, who also kept glaring down Kuwabara who was flirting with the lovely Ice Maiden as though he had no care in the world. Once the girls left Yusuke and Kuwabara left for their own home which was in need of some TLC, and then the day after that Koenma had summoned them to the spirit world for a meeting about Hiei staying in the human world and updates about demon activity. Yusuke was counting down the days the week deal would be over and once he and Kuwabara got home from a night out on the town with some of Kuwabaras College buddies, Yusuke was practically beaming with excitement.

"This is the last day!" Yusuke yelled from his room at 10:05 a.m. Kuwabara staggered into Yusukes door way rubbing the back of his bed hair in pain.

"What's with the yellin' Urameshi?" He asked with every ounce of groggy in his voice.

"This is the last day I have to be that little runts slave." Yusuke said overly enthused.

"Good for you, but I'm hung over so keep it down." Kuwabara informed his friend as he shuffled his feet back to his room and closed the door. Of course with the luck Kuwabara has…which was very close to none…the house phone went off ringing as loud as possible.

"Hello?" Yusuke answered the phone after running out of his room to get it, before Kuwabara did and said something he most likely would have regretted.

"Yusuke…ummm good morning." Kuramas voice sounded on the other end of the phone in surprise.

"Yes it is Kurama, yes it is. So what's up?" Yusuke asked, he was practically on could nine from the delight of finally getting the stupid collar off today. Of course the explanation to Keiko was bumpy at first but Kurama was able to smooth things out and then of course last night with Kuwabara and his friends. Yusuke was thankful that Kurama gave him the little lie about the collar being from Koenma and that it would help detect demons…of course Yusuke couldn't say that around Kuwabaras friends so he said it was a fashion thing.

"Yusuke?" Kuramas voice brought Yusuke out of his thoughts.

"Yeah what's up?" Yusuke asked.

"Hiei wishes to see you and Kuwabara." Kurama said. At that exact moment Yusukes smile literally turned upside down and his whole excitement about today was shot to hell.

"What the hell for?" Yusuke asked, Kurama sighed knowing that this would happen.

"He wants to talk to you."

"About?" Yusuke went on.

"That I do not know."

"We'll be over soon." A grumpy Kuwabara said into the phone that was in his room and hung up on the two boys.

"See ya'." Yusuke said as he two hung up on Kurama, shortly after he heard the shower in Kuwabaras room go on. "Might as well get ready for hell." Yusuke said to himself as he made his way to his room.

"Hiei this is a very bad idea." Kurama tried to plead with the fire demon who wanted to go all out on the last day of him being master over Yusuke, and the best way he know how to was to kill two…possibly three birds with one…or two stones. It all depends on how things go, of course in Hieis mind everything was going to go as plan.

"Drop it fox." Hiei told his friend coldly.

"Hiei, Yusuke will never forgive you." Hiei looked up at Kurama and saw that the fox was indeed worried and he should be, with not knowing what's going on in Hieis mind there is always a reason to have an underlining worry when it came to Hiei and a plan he had. Even if it was just as vague as get the detective and the buffoon over here to play a game. A game Kurama was frighten by what Hiei had in mind, of course a bet is what got Yusuke into this so maybe he'll chicken out…as if, even if hell did freeze over a thousand times. Yusuke will never chicken out of anything…which in some cases can be a good thing but when it came to Hiei…never. Kurama was brought out of his thoughts when the front door opened showing a relaxed Kuwabara in jeans and, ironically, an orange tee. Yusuke was wearing jeans that were ripped at the knees and a black muscle top.

"What the hell do you want short stuff?" Yusuke asked barging past Kuwabara and Kurama.

"I simply want to play a game." Hiei said with a sinister smile.

"That's not a good idea." Kuwabara said walking in and closing the door.

"Good morning Kuwabara." Kurama greeted and handed him a cup of black coffee.

"Thanks." Kuwabara nodded back to his friend in thanks and greeting.

"So what if it's a bad idea, I'm in. What's the game you fucking prick?" Yusuke asked smiling back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Spin the bottle." Hiei simply said. Kurama and Kuwabara stared at him in horror whereas Yusuke stuck out his hand for Hiei to shake.

"Oh no." Kurama lightly said watching the action.

"Is there a bet?" Yusuke asked.

"You want one?" Hiei asked studying Yusukes hand.

"Fuck." Kuwabara said more to himself.

"Of course." Yusuke smiled.

"Name it." Hiei said.

"This is terrible." Kurama added.

"If the guy does everything their suppose-to do without chickening out then the loser who did the least does whatever the winner tells him to for a month." Yusuke set the bar with a smile.

"I'm doomed." Kuwabara sighed into his coffee.

"Deal." Hiei said and shook Yusuke hand, Kurama and Kuwabara wanted to kill the two males in front of them at the very same time they made the deal a deal.

"Excuse me." Kurama interjected.

"Yeah?" Yusuke answered turning to face the fox.

"When did Kuwabara and I become part of this quarrel that is going on between you two?" He asked not hiding his anger about being brought into yet another one of their many bets.

"Oh come on Kurama the dares shouldn't be that bad." Yusuke said draping an arm around Kuramas shoulder.

"That's the least of my worries Yusuke." Kurama sighed as Yusuke and Hiei cleared the living of its glass table for the boys to sit down and spin the bottle.

"Hey how many rounds are there gonna be?" Kuwabara asked sitting down next to Yusuke and Hiei. Yusuke and Hiei looked across at one another and then looked back at Kuwabara.

"How 'bout ten?" Yusuke asked the group.

"That's fine by me." Kuwabara said.

"I cannot believe I am doing this, but shouldn't there be an odd number of rounds." Kurama said to the group.

"Fine eleven." Yusuke said and with a satisfied nod from the others Yusuke was the first to spin the bottle, and as if he was calling out to it the bottle stopped on Hiei who smiled up at Yusuke who was also smiling. Kurama and Kuwabara feared what they two might have in store for them.

And sure enough by the tenth round Yusuke was leading with Hiei right behind him by one point, Kuwabara following that, and Kurama in last place. Of course he was only one point behind Kuwabara who was five points behind Hiei who spun the bottle and it landed on Yusuke, oh he was going to enjoy this one.

"Well?" Yusuke asked as Hieis smile kept growing. He then looked up at Yusuke and at Kuwabara and then back at Yusuke. "I'm not a fucking mind reader runt." Yusuke said.

"Kiss Kuwabara." All three of males looked at the shorter one in shock, but of course Yusuke was all for it, if it meant the he would win then hell yeah.

"Okay you big oaf come here." Yusuke said turning to face Kuwabara.

"Dude no, Imma part of this dare." Kuwabara said holding his friend at arms-length. "Is winning really that important to you?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hells yeah, now come here." Yusuke said. Kurama merely shook his head at the two and then looked at Hiei who was smiling.

"You set this up on purpose." The fox accused his friend.

"Yes I did fox." Hiei said with a wicked smile that caused said fox to shiver.

"You two better be watching this crap." Yusuke said as he pinned Kuwabara to the ground and kissed him fully and firmly on the lips. After a moment of surprise on both parties they broke the kiss and Yusuke sat up with a big smile on his face, right now he was glade he was winning because the kiss added to the smile. "I win!" He jumped up off the ground and gave Hiei a smug smile. "So who's in last place?" He asked looking down at the three other males on the ground, but he lingered on Kuwabara for a bit longer than intended. After all he had just kissed a good friend and someone who he might have feelings for.

"I am." Kurama answered him standing up and as he absently dusted himself off. Yusuke and the others looked at him in shock but then reality set back in as to who the fox was and that unlike his friends he does have respect and manors.

"Good come here." Yusuke ordered Kurama. Being the good, kind hearted person Kurama was brought up as, he walked over to Yusuke as he saw Hiei and Kuwabara stand up as well.

"Yes Yusuke?" Kurama asked standing only a few feet away from the half breed.

"Eyes." Yusuke ordered.

"Okay." Kurama felt as though he had an idea as to what was going on when he felt a warm leather material wrap around his neck. He gently opened his eyes to see that he was right in his guess about the collar finding a new home on him…for a month. Kurama internally sighed and deeply wished he wasn't so kind hearted all the time.

"Hey it looks better on you then it did on me." Yusuke commented which caused Kurama to give him a stern look and Kuwabara to let out a dry laugh…Hiei on the other hand looked pissed beyond a doubt.

"Would you like to correct that?" Kurama asked his friend.

"I meant it in a good way." Yusuke said patting Kurama on the back.

"So the next month I am…"

"My slave." Yusuke finished proudly with his normal idiotic smile.


End file.
